The present invention relates to fluid-contained display ornaments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid-contained display ornament which extends out a display device for showing when it stands up or conceals such a display device from the sight when it is turned upside-down.
Several fluid-contained ornaments are known. These fluid-contained ornaments are generally comprised of a transparent fluid container having an ornamental float floating in a fluid contained therein. Moving the transparent fluid container of a fluid-contained ornament causes the ornamental float to navigate through waves.